bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Xalcak
Xalcak was once the largest threat that the Princess' Island had, but he eventually died. He was brought back to life by Shalax, only to die again. Biography Xalcak appeared on the Princess's Island at an unknown time for an unknown purpose. ''Parallels During 50 B.G.C., the Toa team of the island hunted Xalcak, with the leader, Veran, getting close multiple times, but always failing. At some point, he encountered Hark who tried to fight him. He was able to avoid Hark's attacks and defeat the Toa by making his arm into a blade to cut the Toa of Jungle down. When the Toa fought their way across the bridge across the Dunes of Sorrow, he finally showed himself as his men were slaughtered. He attacked by manipulating the bridge, intending to impale the group. Hark was stabbed while Sigil protected them as best he could with his Gravity powers. The two leaders rushed to fight Xalcak while Atel tried to help Hark, but Xalcak proved too strong for them. Raiz tried to join in the fight, but was rendered unconscious from a blow from the bridge. They continued to throw what they could at Xalcak, destroying chunks of the bridge, but his powers were allowing him to escape. Checking on Hark, they found that he would live; Xalcak missed major organs. Seig was relieved to hear that, since he was only a little younger. Atel commented that the two of them needed to live, as the youngest. They were likely the future of the island. As they launched another attack on Xalcak, he outmaneuvered them again with his mass manipulation, fading into the bridge and overcoming them. He stabbed Rakis from behind, forcing her Power Scream into Sigil. Rakis wouldn't survive the stab. Seig entered the fight again, along with Atel, who left Hark behind; healed enough. Veran rushed in to assist. Raiz entered the fight again, but was soon taken down again. Atel, Seig, Veran and Clasis mounted a united attack on him, but he evaded with his powers and took them down from behind, only for Hark to impale him from behind. Xalcak was unable to save himself, and had actually taken the hit. Hark's blow had landed. Xalcak freed himself, however, and summoned his minions once more. He slashed at Hark, and was attacked by Atel, whom was impaled in the air by Xalcak's spike from the bridge. Sigil used his Gravity powers to lift Xalcak and bring him over for a combination of his and Sigil's powers and strikes, wounding Xalcak. Hark rushed to fight, but refused to use his plants; he wanted to avenge Atel. He soon changed his mind and attacked with his plants to trap Xalcak while the Toa hammered Xalcak. Xalcak lost his powers, but manipulated the bridge since he couldn't use his own body due to the vine properties. Xalcak got freed and attacked the Toa, cutting through Sigil's arm and killing him during the battle. Seig used his powers to keep Xalcak pinned while Clasis and Veran used their devastating powers to burn Xalcak to death, destroying his body. His soldiers continued on, despite his death. Due to his death, Destiny on the island became corrupt. Shalax eventually decided to attempt to revive Xalcak, using the remnants of his power to draw his soul and mind from a limbo into a body she created for him, identical to his old one. Upon his revival, he questioned about the changes of the time, and learned that Shalax needed him to deal with Island Defense. He agreed to help, and sent Strievers out to see to it, while remaining behind, not impressed with his contemporary and her abilities yet. He later went to the battle and fought Raiz briefly, defeating the Toa with great ease before Shalax ended the conflict with words. The next time they went into the battle, Shalax revealed she had the city built so Xalcak's death would be easier. He lashed out at her, claiming to have plotted her demise since revival. He stood alone to fight the enemy after she vanished, fighting the Toa and avoiding their attacks. Sion fought him alone, using his scope and his Fire powers along with his bayonet and blaster to take down Xalcak as soon as he appeared each time, burning him to death. Abilities & Traits Xalcak had the ability to manipulate the environment around himself, as well as his body, able to transfer mass from anywhere on his body to where it needed to go. He could manipulate the bodies of others as well. He had the ability to see through his mind's eye and watch from distances as a result. Curiously, he never moved his joints, such as his knees or elbows, even in death. Xalcak proved to be constantly silent in the past, speaking only a few times after his revival. He was a very powerful fighter, manipulating his body into the environment to avoid taking hits and then surprising the enemy from behind, usually. He was able to decimate the entire team in the past on his own in single combat. Mask & Tools Xalcak had no known weapons, and it is unknown if he had a mask. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *Parallels'' Category:Koji Category:Matoran Universe